


Kisses Like Needles

by Duchesse



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, and mc being reckless, asra being a mom basically, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: You take training too far and end up hurting yourself in the process. Luckily, Asra is there to ease the pain.[Asra | Reader].





	Kisses Like Needles

Night shrouded the sky and thick clouds stood in the darkness. The downpour started moments after you returned to the shop, Asra on your heels, ushering you inside with all the urgency of a caregiver. You leaned your weight on your heels as he took your wrist and guided you up the stairs to the bedroom.

“Wait here.” There was neither mirth nor contempt in his voice, rather concern that seemed to make him quiver and hesitate to leave you alone.

You took that moment of his absence to glance at your hand, holding it before your face and attempting to flex your fingers. The surge of pain made your breath snag with a guttural noise, the sharp sensation radiated from your wrist, tapering at your fingertips like jabs from a needle that dissipated in a wash of cool relief when you let your hand rest.

The training had gone awry, you were too overconfident and lived to tell the tale of your failure. Perhaps more agonizing than your own stupidity was Asra’s near palpable disappointment in your actions, though he was far too good-natured to voice them to you.

Even once he returned to your side, cushions dipping beneath his weight and rolling you against his chest, you couldn’t bear to look at him. Instead you bathed in his scent that wafted from his clothing; warmth and spices, intoxicating and mysterious.

“Let me see your hand.” He whispered near your ear, warm breath fanning across skin. It prompted a shiver to race down your spine, your fingers twitching as you laid the back of hand in his palm. “It may hurt a little, but I know you’ll be able to handle it.”

At those words, your eyes snapped to your hand pressed between both of his, marveling as a vibrant blue engulfed them. It seemed gelatinous in nature, curling lethargically around each appendage and creeping higher to your wrist.

“You’re doing well, I’m impressed.” Asra nestled his chin atop your shoulder, squeezing your hand tighter between his and forcing the blue through the crevices in your fingers. You felt the pressure then, unpleasant and sharp as though a vise had suddenly gripped you. “Hey, hey, easy there. It’s going to be alright.”

You were tempted to wrench your hand free from the spell, the feeling now you likened to being crushed by the weight of stone. “Damn, Asra. What the hell are you doing?!” 

Before you could have disrupted the spell further, he circled an arm at your waist, anchoring you against him whilst threading his fingers through yours. You could barely discern the color of your skin beneath the blue that ensnared your hand. 

“Bear it just a little longer.” His voice was hoarse, breath hot while his lips peppered light kisses across your neck as though to ease your pain. “Shhh, shhh…”

You were amazed when the blue glow faded into the darkness in the room, relief quaking your body as though crashing down from a climax. Even moments afterwards, your heart drummed in your ears, breaths shaking between your teeth, and your fingers trembled in his grip.

“Well done. That should take of it. Just try to be more careful next time.” Asra said easily, raising your hand to his mouth where his plush lips crossed each knuckle and lingered on every fingertip. “Try moving them now.”

True to his word, you no longer felt the spurs of pain, only the softness of his lips and moist breath drifting hastily across your hand. “I’m glad I was actually here to help you out today. I really can’t deal with seeing you in pain.”

“What was that spell, Asra?”

He merely shook his head, prying your fingers up to press a kiss to your palm. “One I hope you will never need to learn.”


End file.
